


Simply Mine

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing going in Sam's life is that Blaine wanted him when they were in high school. That's what gets him through his days and nights. And that's what he says angrily to Kurt one day. Unfortunately for him, Blaine overhears and sets him straight.<br/>Prompt: Post graduation things are going down hill for Sam. He's crashing at Blaine and Kurt's apartment trying to get modeling gigs. The only feather in his cap is Blaine's old crush on him so he rubs it in Kurt's face. One night bitter and angry he tells Kurt that he could steal Blaine away from him if he wanted. Blaine hears this and has a big fight with Sam. Afterwards Klaine have reaffirming sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=61959350#t61959350) on the glee kink meme on livejournal.
> 
> I wrote this ages ago, when it was first prompted, and just got around to finishing it. So it's not canon past Blaine simply moving to New York and even then, he and Kurt get an apartment instead.

Kurt looks at the calendar in the kitchen, tracing his finger across the days and shaking his head. Four months, two weeks and six days since Sam had moved in. It had been an easy decision to say yes when Sam had asked to move in with them. He'd had nowhere to go, no future and they're all friends. Kurt and Blaine had rented a two bedroom anyway considering Blaine had the money and they saw no reason not to spend at least a bit of it. They made the second bedroom into a guest room and invited Sam to stay with them.

Kurt had thought that living with Rachel and Santana was bad but it was nothing compared to Sam. Even Rachel in her neediest, 'I am on _Broadway_ ' mood had never spent as much time in the bathroom as Sam did. It's near daily, the long showers and hours spent perfecting his hair and look so that he can try to get modeling jobs. Kurt wants to tell Sam that letting himself go the way that he is is probably keeping him from finding a job but he doesn't say a word.

Although Blaine is sympathetic, he always talks about how much he owes Sam for helping him in school. Kurt doesn't even bring up kicking Sam out because he can get over it. He can deal with the fact that they moved into their own place to continue to have quiet sex and fight over hot water. He can deal with the way that Sam brings out the child in Blaine, playing video games late into the night and neglecting dinner and chores. Kurt can deal with the way that Sam spilled root beer all over his wedding magazines and then laughed about it.

Harder to deal with are Sam's remarks about Blaine. Most are innocent, said while he and Blaine are watching movies or dressing up as super heroes but some are plain mean when he's feeling vicious. "I wish those casting directors wanted to see me as often as you do." or "At least somebody in New York wants me." Worse are "Yeah but he spent most of his senior year wanting to fuck _me_." and "Well your fiancé wants to sleep with me." It's not bad. Kurt doesn't let it bother him. Blaine's his and Sam is straight anyway.

Kurt can handle all of it because he's engaged to be married, living with his fiancé in New York and nothing can bring him down. 

Those words go through his head over and over as Sam comes in, looking miserable and slumps against the kitchen table. "I didn't get the job."

"Hmm," Kurt hums softly, not surprised. He had tried to tell Sam that his outfit didn't match and made him look oddly proportioned but Sam hadn't listened. Never mind that Kurt worked in fashion. "Sorry."

Sam looks up at Kurt and perhaps he can read the insincerity in Kurt's tone because his expression darkens, sitting up a bit straighter. "It wasn't about the outfit, Kurt. I just wasn't the look that they were going for."

Sighing, Kurt turns to Sam, crossing his arms. Most days he'd just walk away, make a noncommittal response and wait for Sam to cool down but he's tired of that. This is _his_ apartment, his and his fiancé's and Sam doesn't even pay rent. "Yeah, that's what they say when they think that you don't look correctly proportioned."

"It's not like you even know anything anyway. You're an unpaid intern at a fashion magazine's website," Sam mutters, going for the kill and Kurt figures that his day must've been pretty bad.

Unfortunately for them both, Kurt's day was pretty damn bad too. "Yeah, I'm also at a prestigious school and working at a diner which is more than any of us can say for you. You spend your entire time sitting around the house moping about how your career choice isn't going to work for you. And I have a social life and am engaged so don't try to say that you are too busy mingling to get a damn job."

Sam sets his jaw, looking at Kurt and Kurt just looks back. They're friends, they are but… Well, Kurt's learning quickly that some friendships just aren't meant to last past high school. "I'm trying to find a job. I'm trying to model. I have the looks for it."

"Are you sure about that? Because it looks like you don't," Kurt snaps, knowing that perhaps he's going for some low blows but they're ones that Sam wouldn't hesitate on.

Looking angry, Sam stands up so that they're standing in each other's eyes. "Your fiancé certainly thinks that I do," Sam hisses angrily. "Your fiancé wants me and I think that you're just threatened by that. You know that he'd choose me if I wanted him. Because I'm his best friend. I'm the one that he can bond with. I'm the one that he enjoys spending time with. And maybe if he'd been with me, he wouldn't have cheated. That was your fault. And you're upset that your fiancé would rather have a guy who doesn't want him than you who wants him so badly."

Kurt stands frozen, his lips parted because he knew that Sam was getting angry but he'd never imagined that he'd say those cruel words. He knows that the words aren't true, that Sam probably doesn't even mean them but it doesn't stop the way that it feels. The tears are completely irrational but they're in his eyes before he can stop them. It's his darkest fear. Wanting somebody more than they want him and it's the way that it's always happened.

"What the hell?"

They both look over, neither one of them having heard the front door open or close. Blaine stands in the doorway to the kitchen, his bag on the floor next to him, all the color drained from his face and his eyes wide, anger and hurt evident on his features.

"Blaine…"

Kurt thinks that Sam sounds like a lover who got caught cheating and the little color that was left drains from his own face. He feels a bit faint, hurt and he reaches out, his fingers sliding across the wall and there is nothing for him to hold onto.

"How could you say that?" Blaine asks and his voice is higher than normal, louder and so much angrier than Kurt has heard in a long time. "I don't- I had a crush on you, Sam. Kurt is my best friend. Kurt's the guy that I'm going to spend the rest of my life and I wouldn't change that for anything."

"Oh really? Yeah, the love of your life. You were just singing me love songs a few weeks before you proposed to your so-called soulmate!"

There's so much anger on Blaine's face and Kurt wants to say something. He doesn't want to be witness to a fight like this. He's frozen in place though, frozen by hurt and really, he doesn't want to try to take Sam's side in this. "I can't believe you're acting this way. You were so supportive when I proposed and now you're acting like this. Is it what Kurt thinks? Are you bitter because you can't get a job?"

Sam's face darkens with his own anger, shooting Kurt a malicious glare and Kurt bites his lip when Blaine takes a step closer to him. He knows that Sam isn't capable of violence, not like that, but he can't help but wonder what else he can say to make Kurt hurt worse. "I can't believe you're taking his side against your best friend. He laughs at your superhero crap that I do with you. He's self-absorbed and selfish and-"

"Stop talking about my fiancé that way!" Blaine says in a louder voice, near yelling now and Kurt takes a step forward, resting a hand on Blaine's arm. He knows that it's not going to help though and he sighs as Blaine just shakes him off. "He doesn't _laugh_ at the Nightbird stuff. Just because he doesn't dress up in the stupid superhero costumes and do that with me doesn't mean that he's not supportive. Don't you remember that rip in my costume the night before the con? Who do you think stayed up all night to fix it?"

Blaine takes another step forward, obviously not done and Kurt winces as Sam just stands his ground. Kurt doesn't want to watch this. God, he doesn't want to watch this train wreck happening but he can't look away. "Kurt is the love of my life. He's amazing. He's generous and loving and… god, he's the most amazing man that I've ever met. I wouldn't ever want to be with anybody else. Not you or anybody. And the fact that you'd bring my cheating into this?"

"It's not like-" Sam starts but Blaine is on a roll and he's not willing to even let him get a word in.

"No! It is like that. You said that to Kurt. You blamed him for something that I regret every single day of my life. How could you do that? I thought you were my friend but you're not. Kurt's right. This isn't working. You need to leave. You can have a few minutes to pack what you need, you can get the rest tomorrow. But you can't stay any longer."

There's silence and then Sam is looking at Blaine with that same anger. Kurt understands the stress, he does, but that's no excuse. They've offered to try to get Sam a job at the diner. Kurt's offered to give him a makeover and introduce him around work. They've tried. "You can't kick me out. You're in love with me, Blaine."

Blaine stares at Sam for a long, tense moment and then he shakes his head. "It was a crush, Sam. I'm in love with Kurt. I've only ever been in love with Kurt. Now leave."

Kurt is sure that Blaine will talk to him again. They are best friends and have been through a lot but Kurt is infinitely thankful that Blaine stood up for him like that, not that he'd expect anything different. Sam stares for a moment before stomping off. They wait and Kurt's not sure if either of them even breathe. Some bangs and bumps are heard from the direction of the bedrooms and then the sound of the door slamming hard.

"You know what he said wasn't true, right?"

Swallowing hard, Kurt shrugs, turning to his fiancé and trying to smile. "I know. Your crush on him is nothing compared to the love we share. It doesn't mean that it doesn't…"

"Sting?"

Kurt nods, chewing on the inside of his lower lip. He stays standing for another few seconds and then Blaine is wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt leans hard against him, closing his eyes and sniffling. He knew that Sam had only said those things because he was angry but Kurt couldn't help but wonder if there was a spark of truth in them. Would Blaine not have cheated if he'd been with somebody else, somebody better? And worse, does Kurt want Blaine much more than Blaine wants him?

Blaine sways him slowly, pressing gentle kisses across his skin before their lips meet. Kurt can feel the love in Blaine's movements, knows that his kisses are so different. He's only kissed a handful of people, plus been kissed by Karofsky, and none of them have ever made him feel like Blaine does. Blaine makes him feel safe, loved.

"I love you," Blaine murmurs, his hands moving slowly across Kurt's body as he begins pulling him towards the bedroom. Kurt goes willingly with his fiancé, kissing Blaine back with a passion that makes his heart beat fast.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't like if I was into more… superhero stuff with you? I could dress up, you know. I could make my own costume… superhero," Kurt says slowly, thinking it through. They've discussed it before and he's not opposed to the idea. He just always has better things to do with his time. But maybe he should, just to give them something to do. After all, Blaine does so much for him.

Another kiss to his jaw, down his neck and Kurt tilts his head to the side, his hand coming out to slide across the wall as Blaine sucks on his skin. They're still walking slowly to the bedroom and Kurt's hand fumbles for the knob once they reach it. "It's up to you if you want," Blaine says, dropping one more kiss to the bruise that he's left and they stumble into the bedroom, both giggling.

Kurt smiles, lifting up his head and reaching down to work on the buttons of Blaine's work shirt, wanting to get his fiancé naked as fast as possible. He's found that there's nothing better than being close to his fiancé, nothing better than just being there, naked skin pressed to naked skin. It's why he continued hooking up with Blaine through their break-up, why he'd desperately kissed him at Christmas, why he'd pulled him into his hotel room at Valentine's Day.

There's nothing like being so close to Blaine. "I want to," Kurt whispers, getting the last button undone and he pushes Blaine's shirt off his shoulders.

Kurt is already in his pajamas and so his t-shirt is pulled easily off. They both work on their own pants and Kurt can hear the pop of the button on Blaine's jeans, lets his own sweats pool to the floor along with his briefs before he's climbing up onto the bed and holding out his arms for Blaine. He always thought that being naked like this would feel vulnerable. He thought he'd be a strictly lights off under the covers person.

This is the way that he likes it though. Blaine presses close to him, laying side by side facing each other as they kiss, they touch. Blaine's hand skims down Kurt's side, resting on his hip and Kurt kisses him almost desperately. They're not teenagers anymore. Kurt is so much more comfortable in his skin. He knows that he's attractive, that Blaine loves him, that sex isn't something to be feared. But Sam's words just brought back all insecurities that he thought that he'd forgotten.

"I love you," Blaine whispers, as if he has felt the way that Kurt is tensing up, uncomfortable with the ideas that Sam has presented. With each press of his lips to exposed skin, he says the words again, the words not a whisper anymore. There's no need to whisper, to be quiet because there's nobody else in the apartment with them. It's just them.

"I love you too," Kurt breathes and he opens his eyes as Blaine grabs the lube from the nightstand. "I don't want-"

Blaine shushes him, nodding because no. They don't often have penetrative sex. Neither one of them particularly enjoys being penetrated among other reasons. It's never been a hindrance on their sex lives and Blaine isn't sure why Kurt would think that he would try that now. Perhaps because some people might believe that it would get them closer. He would have to disagree.

Kurt closes his eyes again, trusting Blaine with everything and wrapping a leg around him, kissing him again. Blaine kisses back sweetly, softly, lovingly. His lips move easily against Kurt's, as if they're made to fit as he strokes himself slowly, making sure that he has enough lube. 

"I love you so much," Blaine says a few more times. When Kurt opens his eyes, Blaine looks back at him, a small smile on his lips as he repeats the sentiment.

Tears fill Kurt's eyes as he presses closer, moaning as he feels Blaine lining himself up against Kurt. Their cocks rub and slide, Blaine's hand around them to help as Blaine begins rolling his hips against Kurt. This is what he likes. There's no abrupt, frantic thrusts right now and they look at each other for a long moment before Blaine begins kissing every inch of Kurt that he can reach again.

"Nobody else but you. The love of my life. My soulmate," Blaine breathes against his skin, making the taller boy shiver, his thumb brushing across the head of his dick as they slide together. 

The air conditioner kicks on, making them both startle and then they laugh together, so in love that it almost hurts as they kiss and then kiss again.

"Love you so much."

Neither are really sure who says it each time, both of them just knowing that they feel it as they feel their orgasms building. It's not about the sex right now, not really. It's about the intimacy, the being close. It's about their bodies pressed close as Blaine strokes the both of them together slowly. Kurt whispers Blaine's name as he comes, his hips jerking against Blaine's. He can feel as Blaine comes against him, staining his skin white and he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Blaine's again.

Kurt doesn't move as he hears Blaine begin humming some Aerosmith song about love and he smiles, tilting up to press a quick kiss to Blaine's lower lip. He doesn't even need to say anything again, so happy to be pressed against him as he is. In that moment, nothing else matters but them.


End file.
